As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as a fin field effect transistor (Fin FET) and the use of a metal gate structure with a high-k (dielectric constant) material. The metal gate structure is often manufactured by using gate replacement technologies.